The Silver Trio
by HollyShadow17821
Summary: Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood were as much as the Silver Trio as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were the Golden Trio.


**Hey, everyone. (: I'm back with an all new one-shot... again! :D**

**As you can see, when it comes to Harry Potter, I like to write a variety of couples. Well this isn't based on a couple, but on a friendship. This friendship wasn't frequently recognized during the series, and I felt it deserved more recognition. **

**This is based on the friendship of Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. During the seventh book, Harry, Ron, and Hermione left to destroy all of the Horcruxs that were created by Lord Voldemort. During that time, Ginny, Neville, and Luna re-created the D.A. **

**Ginny, Neville, and Luna were best friends and maybe that didn't do as great things as the Golden Trio did, but they did do things that we will never forget. **

**I hope you enjoy _The Silver Trio._**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**x-x-x**

"Er... it's alright, Hermione. I understand." Neville gave Hermione a sheepish and saddened smile, which Hermione returned before she turned on her heel and left down the corridor. Neville slumped down against the wall holding his head in his hands. _'How could I be so stupid?' _He asked himself. Why would a pretty girl like Hermione Granger want to go to a ball with the likes of _Neville Longbottom_?

Neville didn't hear the footsteps coming towards him and he gave a small jump at the voice of a petite red-head. "Neville? What are you doing here all alone?"

"Oh... hey, Ginny." Neville grumbled as Ginny set herself next to him. Neville never really knew any of the Weasley's, besides for Ron. Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, and any other Weasley - excluding Ron - were not people he and his Gran associated it with; and not because they thought of them crudely, but because before Neville came to Hogwarts, he and his Gran never associated with the wizard world, unless going to St. Mungos to see his Mum and Dad.

Having Ginny sitting here next to him was rather awkward.

"Are you alright, Neville? You seem out of sorts." Ginny's voice was dripping with concern.

Neville shrugged, leaning against the wall for support in case he got dizzy. "I'm f-fine. J-Just p-pressure of school and al-all th-that."

The petite red-head next to him chuckled and shook her massive red hair. "Oh, Neville... the thing I got from my Mum was that we can always see straight through someone when they are _attempting _to lie. And you are lying like a mouse pretending to be a Hippogriff."

Neville could feel his face heat up, but he couldn't help but chuckle at her mouse and Hippogriff reference. "No... I-I m-mean y-yes! I am l-lying... It's just... I-I asked H-Hermione G-G-Granger t-to the Yule Ball and she d-denied me." His whole body was aching from embarrassment. He was telling a _thirteen _year old that he got denied. '_How more embarrassing can this get_'?

"Hermione Granger? She's a good friend of mine. I pretty much met her through my brother." She paused for a moment before continuing. "She's actually already going with someone... which she probably didn't tell you. She wants to keep it a secret."

"Oh." That was the only thing Neville could think of saying.

"_But_," Ginny continued, catching Neville's attention once more, "Since she denied you for him I think you have a right to know. She's going with Viktor Krum."

Neville's jaw dropped to the ground as he stared at Ginny with disbelief. "_Hermione's _going to the ball with _Viktor Krum_?"

Ginny frowned at how surprised Neville sounded. "Why so surprised? Hermione's beautiful and smart and talented. Any guy would be lucky to have her." She snapped.

"What? Oh my gosh, Ginny! I didn't mean _that_ way!" Neville protested, immediately coming to his own defense. "I know that Hermione's beautiful, smart, and talented. I wouldn't have asked her if I didn't know that. It's just that Viktor Krum is one of the most famous Quitdditch stars in the wizard world. I expected him to ask out some blonde bimbo from Beauxbatons, like Fleur Delacour."

"I understand that. I did think that, too." Ginny admitted. "It sucks that _I_ can't go. I'm one year ago then the permitted age. If I was one year older I could of gone alone."

Neville sighed with sympathy towards Ginny. It did suck that she couldn't come to the ball and then it hit him. Professor McGonagall had said if a fourth year student or above asked a third year student or below they were allowed to go... and Neville didn't have a date... "Ginny? Would you like to go to the ball with me?" Neville was surprised at how confident he sounded.

Ginny seemed surprised as well. Her head popped up from where it rested on her knees and she raised her eyebrows. "You want _me _to go to the ball with _you_?"

"I know... _stupid. _I shouldn't have even asked. I'll j-just g-go..." Neville got up to leave, but Ginny's petite hand caught his.

"No. It's not stupid. I would love to go with you, Neville."

"Are you sure?" Neville questioned. "Because I mean if you just feel guilty or you just want to go..."

"No!" Ginny shouted. "I want to go with you, Neville. You're a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have you. I'll go with you only if you want to go with me?"

Neville smiled at her. "I would love to, Ginny."

**x-x-x**

Luna Lovegood pranced around Hogwarts, trying to find any hidden evidence of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. She was determined to prove folks like Hermione Granger that she wasn't mental. She knew exactly what she was talking about. Last summer, Luna and her Father went hunting for them, but sadly didn't find any hints of the existence of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. "Oh, look here: it's _Looney _Lovegood." A cold snarky comment like that only belonged to the one and only...

"Hello, Draco Malfoy." Luna greeted in her usual breezy soothing voice. "What brings you here in this part of the castle?"

Draco sneered at her, his goons Crabbe and Goyle, covering his back for him. "This is a _corridor_, Looney. Everyone walks by here, but you never seem to notice a thing do you, Looney?" Crabbe and Goyle snickered from behind him.

"Maybe we should shovel some sense into her brain." Crabbe snarled, out-stretching his hand and punching his fist to it. Luna frowned at his statement. It was humanly - and magically - impossible to 'shovel sense' into someone's brain. Unless Crabbe was referring instead to violence, which of course he would never.

Draco glared at Crabbe until turning his gaze back to Luna. "Did you forget, Crabbe? We're _wizards_. We have _wands_." Draco took out his wand and pointed it at Luna, Crabbe and Goyle mimicking his position. Feeling a bit frightened, Luna backed up a bit before a voice behind her made her turn.

"Oi! What do you lot think you're doing?" Coming up behind Luna, was none other then Ginny Weasley. Luna never really was acquainted with any of the Weasley's. She did live near their home - which they referred to as 'The Burrow' - but never came across them. Ginny was the only one from the red-head's that Luna knew a bit, but only because they were in the same year. She actually thought Ginny's older brother, Ronald Weasley, was a bit of a prat.

"Is that any of _your _business, she-weasel?" Draco spat in response.

"Actually it is." Ginny replied. "You're messing with _my _friend and I have a right to interfere." Luna raised her eyebrows at 'my friend'. She never really thought of them as 'friends'.

Draco let out a righteous cackle, which Crabbe and Goyle quickly mimicked. "Well, isn't this just precious? A blood-traitor is friends with _Looney_. How delightful." They continued to laugh and Luna could feel her red-headed companion shaking with anger and her face going red with fury.

"At least my Father isn't the right-hand man of Voldemort."

That wiped the smirk right off of Draco Malfoy's face.

"How dare you?" Draco snarled. "At least my Father has something to live for."

"Oh sure." Ginny scoffed. "Working for some man who wants to take over the world and killed his own Father and a million others. At least my Father knows and realizes what's more important then wealth and fame."

Draco's pale face wasn't so pale anymore and more of a magenta color. "Filthy little weasel. I have no need to discuss this with you. I know I'll always be higher classed then you." Draco turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "Walk, _now_." And without hesitating, stormed down the corridor until all there was only a echo.

An awkward silence canvased the area between Ginny and Luna. They both shifted their feet until Luna said, "Thank you for that. All the Slytherins have always been rather rude to me and I don't know why." Luna didn't miss the smirk that played across Ginny's lips.

"Yeah... I wonder why." Another silence followed Ginny's statement until Luna piped up again.

"You are a very good friend, Ginny."

Ginny gave Luna furtive look and raised her eyebrows. "_Whoa_! I never said we were _friends. _I was just doing something nice... and mostly because I despise Malfoy more then probably anything in this world."

Luna paused and tilted her head to the side. "I do remember you saying _'You're messing with my friend and I have a right to interfere'_."

"Do you remember everything you hear?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Luna shifted closer to Ginny, leaning her head in next to her's. "I think it's because of the nargles."

"What are nargles?" Ginny whispered back.

"Nargles are known to infest mistletoe and to be a mischievous thief." Luna answered back.

Ginny chuckled. "You actually believe that?"

Luna merely blinked. "Yes. Yes I do."

Ginny chuckled once again. '_Maybe being friends with her won't be so bad_'. Ginny said to herself. "Luna, I think we'll be very good friends."

"Quite." Luna replied with her usual misty smile.

**x-x-x**

Ginny raced away from the crowd attempting to find a suitable area for her to wallow in her pain. While everyone was mourning the death of Albus Dumbledore, she was mourning the fact that the love of her life had just broke her heart. Of course she felt awful. This was the day to mourn the loss of a wonderful - and powerful - man. _'Why does Harry have to be such a noble prat'? _She thought. Finally finding a quiet area somewhere in the castle, she leaned against the wall covering her face with her hands.

"Ginny?" Her head whirled around to meet her two good friends Neville and Luna. "Ginny are you alright?" Neville asked, sitting on her left while Luna sat on her right.

Ginny gulped back a few tears, doing her best to seem fine. "Y-yeah. I'm f-fine. Nothing's wr-wrong."

"Why are you stuttering then?" Luna asked bluntly. Ginny always admired Luna's bluntness.

"I'm n-not." Ginny cursed when she stuttered again. "I'm j-just... saddened b-by D-D-Dumbledore's d-death."

Neville nodded his head in understanding. "Ginny, we all are." He paused before continuing. "But you're lying like a mouse pretending to be a Hippogriff." Ginny snorted with laughter. _'That was what I told Neville when he told me Hermione denied his invitation to go to the Yule Ball with him.' _She thought.

"How'd you remember that?"

Neville shrugged and smiled. "I like to remember things. Now, tell me. What happened? We know it's not just about Dumbledore. Is it... Harry?"

Ginny tensed.

"So, it is Harry! What'd he do?"

Ginny shook her and gulped back a few tears. "It's alright, Gin. Just breath." Luna said soothingly, rubbing Ginny's arm. "If you don't want to tell us now, you don't have to."

"Harry b-broke up with m-me." She blurted out.

"What?" Neville and Luna cried in awe.

Ginny bit her lip. "H-Harry b-broke-"

"We heard you the first time." Neville interrupted. "Why'd he break up with you?"

"Because he's a stupid noble prat!" Ginny shouted with anger, making her two companions flinch. "He thinks because he breaks up with me I'll be all safe! No one's safe anymore! Dumbledore's gone which means Hogwarts will be taken over by the Ministry or Voldemort himself. Harry can do whatever he likes to protect me, but he can't save me. We're all in danger and he has to accept that." A cold wind blow past the three of them, making them shiver.

"You're right, Ginny." Luna's voice echoed through the hall. "We're all in danger. And Harry has to accept that, but remember Neville and I will always be by your side. Don't forget that." Neville smiled.

Ginny gave them a wet smile and wrapped her arms around the both of their shoulders. "I know. I'll be there for you two, too."

**x-x-x**

_"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." _

Everything seemed to freeze around Ginny. No one moved or said a word, but then people began to scream and shriek with fright and terror. Ginny was being shoved by everyone almost to the ground. "Mum! Fred! George! Ron! _Harry_!" Ginny screamed, but no one responded. All there was were panicked screams. She caught sight of Lupin and Tonks using '_Protego_' to protect everyone. Her head spun around and there were Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but she could tell they were ready to disapparate. She wanted to run and go with them, but she couldn't leave her family.

Ginny's eye caught Harry's and a small feeling past between them before he disapparated with Ron and Hermione. "_Ginny_! MOVE!" Ginny could feel someone grab onto her and shove her through the crowd. She realized she had been standing there in the chaos just staring at the spot where Harry had disapparated, when Fred grabbed her arm and pulled her through the crowd, George right behind him. Fred gripped Ginny's arm tighter before grabbing George's and they disapparated themselves.

Ginny could feel that familiar tug in her navel as she, Fred, and George apparated into a beach. She immediately recognized the area they were in: Bill and Fleur's cottage. "Come on." said Fred. The three Weasley's ran to the cottage and George knocked. "Bill!" George shouted. "Bill, it's me George with Fred and Ginny! _Bill_!"

"Stay back!" Bill's familiar voice echoed through the door. "You could be Death Eaters."

Fred groaned and pushed passed George in front of the door. "Merlin's beard, Bill. It's us!" The door slowly cracked open and Bill's face appeared, but barely visible in the dark.

"Prove it. What's you're guys patronus?"

"A hyena." Fred answered.

"A coyote." George continued.

"A horse." Ginny concluded.

The door opened up wider and they could finally see Bill's face. "It really is you. Well, get in." The three quickly hustled in and Bill quickly put the protection charms back up before turning to them.

"Are you alright?" Bill asked. "Where's Mum? Dad? Ron? What happened? Did anyone die? Did-"

"Calm down, Bill." Ginny snapped. "We don't know what happened. We got out of there pretty quickly. We're not sure about Mum or Dad. As for Ron, he apparated with Harry and Hermione. What about you and Fleur? I didn't see you guys leave."

Bill nodded his head gravely looking at a specific spot on the ground, staring hard at it. "Once Kingsley's patronus approached and announced the falling of the Ministry, I immediately took Fleur and apparated. Once we reached back here and I locked everything up and we were safe, I felt awful. I left all of you to die, but I had to take Fleur to safety. I was so worried... I thought... It would've been my fault if you... if you guys..." Ginny quickly came to Bill's side hugging him around the waist to reassure him.

"It's alright, Bill. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." Ginny assured.

He sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "How'd you know, Gin?"

Ginny gulped back a few tears willing herself not to cry. "I... I just know it."

**x-x-x**

It wasn't the same for Ginny. Riding on Platform 9¾ without her closest friends. Most of them didn't come back to Hogwarts this year; afraid of the rise of Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters ruling the school. They're hadn't been many familiar faces she bumped into and it quite saddened her. A knock on the compartment door startled her, but a smile spread across her face at the two familiar faces who walked in. "Luna! Neville!" She pounced out of her seat giving them both squeezes of deaths.

"G-Ginny... You're choking us." Neville groaned.

Ginny stepped back and sheepishly smiled at them. "Sorry. I've just missed the two of you so much. I didn't think you two were coming back to Hogwarts this year."

"I didn't think I was coming back either." Luna admitted, seating herself across from Ginny, and Neville next to Ginny. "Father was rather worried about me coming back. He wanted me to stay and hunt for some Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, but I told him I couldn't leave you, Neville, or anyone else at Hogwarts to suffer. He tried to persuade me to stay, but as you can see, it didn't work."

"Maybe your Father's right." Ginny offered. "What if you get killed? What if we all get killed? I _couldn't_ let that happen."

"No. Her Father's not right. No offense." Neville quickly apologized, earning a nod from Luna. "We're all in this together. Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's, and even some of the _bearable _Slytherin's. We can't let each other fall. We have to stick together; no matter what."

Ginny could feel tears well up in her eyes as she hugged Neville around the waist. "You're right. We are all in together." She motioned for Luna to join in the hug, and the three spent the rest of the ride silently, only taking in the comfort of each other's warmth.

**x-x-x**

"_Shhh_! We have to be quiet."

"Like nargles. They tend to be sneaky little buggers."

"Fine, Luna. If you want to think about it with some mythical creature, then so be it."

"They are not mythical. They are very much real."

"No, there not."

"Muggles assume wizards and witches are not real, but here we are. How do _they_ know we're not real? How do _you _know Nargles aren't real?"

"That's different. Nargles are stupid infectious _fake _mythical-"

"Will you two shut up?" Ginny hissed, desperate to interrupt the banter between Neville and Luna. "Merlin. You two are worse then Ron and Hermione."

Neville rolled his eyes throwing a glare Luna's way. "If she will just shut up about nargles, then we can easily get the sword from Snape's office and get out of there." Luna opened her mouth to retort, but Neville cut her off. "Not now. Shut up and let's go." Luna muttered something rude her breath before the trio quietly made their way to the Headmaster's office. As slow as... _nargles_ they crept towards Professor Dumbledore's former office and stopped at the barrier.

"Oh, merlin! We need a password." Ginny whispered angrily.

"It's alright. I can get it out of him." Luna assured, stepping up.

Neville and Ginny shared a frightened look. "Luna, maybe you shouldn't-" Neville began.

Luna held up her hand to silence him. "I know what I'm doing. I'm not looney." Neville and Ginny covered up their mouths to stop from laughing despite the circumstances they were in. "Besides, I'm not going to listen to someone who believes nargles aren't real." Neville's smirk turned into a grimace and Ginny was tempted to laugh.

Luna turned to the statue and cleared her throat loudly. Neville and Ginny grimaced. It didn't seem like she knew what 'silent' meant. Ginny could feel herself trembling and sensed Neville trembling next to her as well. "Hello." Luna began in a low tone of voice, which Neville and Ginny were grateful for. "We need to get into the Headmaster's office, now, please."

"I can not help you." The voice of the statue made Ginny and Neville jump.

"Yes you can. You're here everyday with people saying the password to you. Surely, you must know it."

"I know it, but I can not divulge it."

"And you approve of Professor Snape as the Headmaster of Hogwarts? No matter the kind of pain he puts young children through?" Ginny inwardly groaned. Luna didn't seem to care about what she was telling the statue. Her voice was as smooth as a character from a terrible romance novel.

"Headmasters come and go. It means nothing to me."

Luna paused for a second before completely changing the subject. "Harry Potter needs something in that office and we tend to get it."

"Harry Potter you say? Well, if he needs something that badly he can get his arse here and ask me himself instead of sending a weird quirky blonde." The statue had rather colorful language.

Luna stood firm and tall, giving a glare no one had ever seen on Luna Lovegood's face before. "Harry Potter needs our help. If we don't give him the sword the Dark Lord will kill us all, including you. Also... if you give us passage... you just maybe a hero."

That seemed to do the charm. "A hero? Why on earth would I be a hero?"

"Well, if Harry doesn't get the sword he can not succeed in his mission. If you give us entrance to the office we can get the sword to him in time. Only if you let us in of course." Luna's words seemed to be putting the statue in hard thinking.

"Hmm... _well_... Fine. You may come in. The password is 'Salty Lemons'."

"Thank you. Salty Lemons." The statue made a sound before rotating and opening. Neville and Ginny shared a high-five before following Luna up the staircase. They made sure everything was clear before opening the door quietly and slipping in. They closed the door back again and faced the large office. Neville and Luna had never been in the Headmaster's office before, where Ginny had in her first year, after the Chamber incident. It seemed like when Snape moved in he didn't change a thing. All the portraits were still hanging in their rightful places. The desk was in the middle of the room as always.

Ginny gulped back a few tears, imagining Professor Dumbledore sitting on that chair. "Okay." Neville said. "Let's do this quick. The sword is right here." Neville motioned in front of the desk, where the red jeweled sword lay in a case made out of glass.

"Should I use _Reducto_ on it?" Ginny offered.

Neville shook his head. "No. It will cause too much distraction and noise. Someone's bound to find us if we do that."

"I could round up some nargles and maybe they can eat through the glass."

"For the last time there's no such thing-"

"Alright!" Ginny snapped. "Shut it. We're not going to use _Reducto _or the nargles." Ginny scanned the room and her eyes came across a heavy golden block. "We'll use that. It can smash the glass." Neville retrieved the block.

"On the count of three." Ginny and Luna cowered behind Neville. "One, two, _three_!" Neville threw the block down, glass spraying everywhere. Neville pulled the two girls down with him hiding from the glass. After a few moments the trio looked up to see the glass broken and the sword free.

"We did it." Luna said joyfully, Neville and Ginny grinning as well. "We got the sword. Now all we have to do is-"

"What do you think you're doing?" The three of then froze and the smiles quickly wiped off their faces by the cold hiss of their former Potions Master. Slowly, the trio turned around and was met by the cold black slits of Severus Snape. He stood there, broadly, with his hands clasped together behind his back. His eyes were flashing menacingly, making the three of them tremble. Behind him were Amycus and Alecto Carrow.

"_Well_? Are any of you going to explain yourselves?" Snape demanded.

Simultaneously, the red-head, brunet, and the blonde began to speak. "We were just-"

"We weren't trying to-"

"It was just a prank-"

"Someone dared us-"

"We didn't mean to-"

"We were trying to-"

"_Enough_." The one word made them silent. "You have neglected school rules and I am to punish you."

"Severus? Can Alecto and I punish them for you?" Amycus offered, a evil grin plastered across his gruesome face.

Snape's eye caught Ginny's and to her shock there was something in his eyes that wasn't very dark or evil. Almost... sympathy? "No. I will punish them myself. _Out_." Amycus and Alecto mumbled under their breaths leaving the Headmaster's office. Snape was silent for a second before saying, "Why did you attempt to take the sword?"

The question surprised Ginny and it seemed to surprise Neville and Luna as well. "We... We.. Um..." Ginny stumbled before realizing she must confess. "We... We can't tell you."

Snape raised his eyebrow. "Can't tell me? Foolish girl. Spill _now_."

"For Harry." Neville and Ginny stared at Luna was awe and shock. "We were stealing it for Harry."

"_Luna_." Neville hissed, but she completely ignored him.

"For Potter? Why would Potter need the sword?"

"We don't know." Luna admitted. "We don't even know where he is, but we know he needs the sword and we have to take it for him."

Snape paused. "Who's idea was it?"

"All mine." Neville replied quickly and Ginny grimaced. She knew it was her idea.

"Don't try, Longbottom. I know who's idea it really was." Snape's eyes flashed to Ginny. "Either way, I will take the sword back and you will head back to your dormitories. Anymore funny business and I will let the Carrow's bother with you. Is that understood?" The trio nodded their heads and turned to leave and Ginny heard something before leaving that made her stop breathing.

"Well done, Severus." It was clearly the voice of the previous Headmaster.

**x-x-x**

Neville absently played with his soup, making sure to notice everything that was going on around him. He had been much more alert these past few weeks. After getting caught by Professor Snape after he, Ginny, and Luna attempted to steal the sword, he knew that he couldn't let this go on. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were out there somewhere risking their necks to save everyone. He couldn't just sit here watching first years get _Crucio _used on them.

He stood up from the table and left the Great Hall, ignoring the penetrating stares of the Death Eaters. Neville made his way to an empty corridor and performed a _Patronus. _"Send this message to Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Tell them we need to meet tonight in the Room of Requirement to discuss something." The _Patronus _which was in the shape of a dog bounded away into the air and Neville just hoped for the best.

**x-x-x**

Neville waited for Ginny and Luna in the Room of Requirement. It had been awhile since he was here and he almost forgot where it was. It had been rather hard to come in as well, with Death Eaters in every inch in the school. The door flung open and he was relieved to see Ginny and Luna rush in. "Hello, Neville." Luna said in her usual airy tone. "Fancy meeting you here."

Ginny chuckled until her features became serious again. "Wow... It's been awhile since I've been here."

"I was just thinking that..." Neville murmured and Luna nodded in agreement. They were silent for a couple minutes before Ginny said, "What is it you need to discuss with us?"

"I think we should recreate the D.A." Ginny and Luna stared at him for a second, still comprehending what Neville had just said.

"I'm sorry. I thought you just said you wanted to recreate the D.A." Ginny joked and giggled, Luna joining in, before noticing Neville's neutral reaction. "Oh my god, Neville. You're joking. You can't be serious." Ginny said.

Neville nodded. "I am serious. I'm getting tired of seeing first and second years being tortured like animals. Even animals don't deserve this kind of treatment that we're going through. We can't continue like this. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are out there right this minute risking their necks for us. We can't let them do this alone. We need to take a stand."

"Neville," Luna said, "I see what you're saying. But what can we do if we create the D.A.? We can't attack the Death Eaters. Recreating the D.A. will be... useless."

"It won't be useless!" Neville protested. "We can do this! Do you want Harry to come back and see we did nothing to help? That we were too scared and wallowed in our self pity?" The question was directed to mostly Ginny and Neville knew he had struck a nerve by the emotions dancing on Ginny's face. "We can do this. If we recreate the D.A. imagine the help we can give. We can call everyone who was in the D.A. before and make a change and a stand. Come on, Gin, Luna. Please."

Neville could see his persuading was convincing them. "Alright. We must make sure this room isn't infested with nargles though." Neville grinned at Luna, despite her nargles statement before turning to Ginny. "Gin?"

Ginny stared back at Neville and Luna before sighing and shrugged. "I'm not going to let Har - you guys do this alone. Let's recreate the D.A."

Neville grinned at her. "Cool. Now, I'm pretty sure everyone in the D.A. still has there coins. Just send them a message using Hermione's spell." Ginny took her coin from her pocket that she had always carried around with her and sent the message.

"Alright. I did it. They'll be here tomorrow at eight o'clock PM which is right after dinner."

Neville and Luna nodded there heads. "Alright." Neville said. "Let's make a change."

**x-x-x**

Luna, Neville, and Ginny stood in the Room of Requirement at exactly eight o'clock and to their surprise, the Room of Requirement looked exactly the way it did in her fourth year when Harry held classes. The door swung open and small groups of people quickly emerged in, closing the door behind them. "'ey, Nev, Gin and... Looney." Seamus greeted, snickering at the name. Luna did not exactly know why people called her Looney. She assumed it was a mere nickname.

"_Seamus_." Neville and Ginny warned.

Seamus shrugged before stuffing his hands in his pockets and peering around the Room of Requirement. "Wow. Looks exactly the same as it did in our fifth year. I would prefer if Umbridge was the one harassing us, though, not Death Eaters and the slimy git, Snape."

"That's why we're here, Seamus." Ginny replied. "Now, go sit." Seamus grunted, but quickly took a seat beside Terry Boot. Luna never was very fond of Seamus. He had always liked to tease her. The door swung open and once again, students filed in quickly and to not attract attention from anyone who was outside of the Room of Requirement. The door continued to open and close and Luna was surprised at how many people decided to come; much more then she expected that's for sure.

Luna saw the familiar faces of her fellow Ravenclaws: Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Anthony Goldstein, and Michael Corner. There were a few other Ravenclaws as well, but Luna didn't know them very well, let alone their names. A few Hufflepuffs had also arrived, many Luna had acquainted with sometime in her life: Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, and to her sheer disappointment, the likes of Zacharias Smith arrived as well. As for Gryffindor's, most of them had come back: Lavender Brown, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Seamus Finnigan, and Padama and Pavarti Patil. There was still many Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs that Luna did not recognize.

After everyone was seated and comfortable, they all averted their eyes to she, Neville, and Ginny. Luna wasn't very nervous in front of their penetrating gazes, but Neville and Ginny looked like they were going to be sick. Finally, Ginny got the courage and stepped up. "Um... hi, everyone." There were murmurs of 'hey's, hello's, and hi's'. "So... I'm pretty sure you know why you're all here, correct?" said Ginny and everyone nodded their heads. "G-Good."

Ginny took in a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second, before opening them again and instead of fear, there was pure determination. "Neville, Luna, and I have decided to recreate the D.A. because as you guys know... Voldemort is preparing to attack soon. We don't know where or when, but he well and we must be prepared. We can't let Harry, Ron, and Hermione do this alone. There out there on the run risking their necks for the likes of us. I don't want them to come back and see we've done nothing. I - _we _- want to take a stand and fight for what we believe in. We're not going to just wallow in our fear and watch as young first and second years get _Crucio _used on them. Voldemort has taken too much from us and we're now going to take it back, whether he likes it or not. If my little speech frightened you, you may walk out the door now and never look back, or you can stay and fight." Ginny stepped back, waiting for anyone to leave. No one moved. Luna and Neville gazed at Ginny with pride before Neville stepped up.

"Alright. So, you all remember Hermione's jinxed list, right? We're putting that back into motivation. If anyone tells about the D.A. then... well... just remember what happened to Marietta." Many people averted their eyes towards Cho, but Cho kept her eyes fixated on Neville. "Alright?" Everyone nodded their heads in understanding. "Good. Let's get to work."

**x-x-x**

Spells were flying everywhere. Screams were echoing from the fallen. Blood was spraying onto the broken walls and cracked grounds. Bodies were quickly piling up, from innocent Hogwarts students to evil Death Eaters. The worn walls of Hogwarts was quickly crumbling and demolishing, until it became a pile of dusty bricks. For Ginny, she never imagined herself in this position when she was six. She imagined myself fighting with essays and tests, for a good score, not fighting for her life.

Ginny scanned the area that she had learned to call her second home, but it looked nothing like it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had disappeared off somewhere, but that wasn't out of the ordinary. She spotted a few red-head's fighting off Death Eaters and her own Mum fighting Bellatrix Lestrange. The Patil twins casting spells to a humongous tarantula. Dean Thomas and Cho Chang were back to back fighting off five Death Eaters at once. Seamus Finnigan throwing off bombs at two giants who were attempting to corner him. Neville Longbottom stabbing at Nagini, Voldemort's massive pet snake, and Luna Lovegood was fighting right beside him.

A few tears escaped Ginny's eyes. She never even imagined how gruesome the battle would ever get. Ginny knew a few people would die, but she never thought _hundreds _of people would get killed. A shriek of pain from near by caught her attention, and a few yards away was Fenrir Greyback, sucking the blood out of her brother's ex-girlfriend, Lavender Brown. "No!" The shout came out of Ginny's mouth before she could stop it.

Greyback's head snapped up from Lavender's petrified body, and towards Ginny. "_Weasley_." His cold cruel hiss sent shivers down her spine. He lugged himself off of Lavender, and to her horror, lumbered towards Ginny. She screamed with horror when he gave a huge lunge and landed on top of her. Ginny groaned with pain when her head hit the hard cement, but she didn't let that stop her. No... she would not let this happen.

"_Expluso_!" She shouted, and Greyback went flying back, his back hitting the ground- _hard_. Ginny gave a shout of joy, but froze when Greyback lugged himself up and charged at her. A scream came out of her mouth as he jumped towards her, but was quickly blasted back by Neville and Luna. "Come on! Get up!" Luna shouted, grabbing on to Ginny and Neville before dashing away from the scene. Finally coming across a empty yet crumbled corridor, Ginny slumped against a wall, Neville and Luna in front of her.

Luna kneeled next to her and hugged her. "It's alright, Ginny. Stop crying." Ginny didn't even realize she had been crying until touching her face and feeling her wet tears. She wiped her tears away and let out one final sob before taking a deep breath. Ginny tilted her head back to stare at the ceiling, not wanting to meet the eyes of either Luna or Neville.

"Ginny?" Neville murmured, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Ginny shoved his hand off. "I'm fine, Neville." She spat harshly, turning her face around.

"We're just trying to help, Ginny-" Luna began.

"I don't need anyone's help."

"We're trying to be your friend!" Luna shouted, catching Neville and Ginny off guard and not even worried that she might be attracting Death Eaters. "Something awful just happened to you and we want to be there for you. We're your best friends. We've been together through thick and thin. Maybe we're not like Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but we're pretty damn close." Just hearing Luna curse meant she truly meant it.

Ginny finally realized how harsh and awful she's been towards the two people who have supported her for the longest time. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had never trusted her enough to let her join their little group. She had always felt left out just by being with them. The Golden Trio had this vibe where everyone felt like an outcast when just being with them. She had finally found true friends with Neville and Luna. Ginny stood up and looked between Neville and Luna. "You're right, Luna. You two _are _my best friends. I honestly love you guys. I found my best friends with you guys and I shouldn't throw that away." Ginny took them into a hug and she could feel their tears mix in with hers.

"We're as much as the Silver Trio as Harry, Ron, and Hermione are the Golden Trio." Neville said.

"Amen to that." Luna replied, earning Neville and Ginny a chuckle.

Ginny sighed and hugged them tighter. "I love you, guys. Don't forget that. Now come on! Let's go kick some Death Eater butt!" And the Silver Trio finally knew where they belonged.

**x-x-x**

**The end! Like? Hate? Meh? I need reviews!**

**So... I kind of winged it on this one. I just started writing and whatever I typed was what I got. :P I hope you guys liked it though! I know that the ending was pretty sucky, but hey... Cut a fourteen year old girl some slack, will you?**

**P.S. Before I get any messages and reviews saying "Ginny didn't save Lavender! Hermione did' I want to just say... I needed some "background". I didn't know what to do with that part so instead of Hermione saving Lavender, it was Ginny. Don't hate please! I love Hermione to death. I just changed that one little part. **

**Remember to Review! ^_^**


End file.
